


In Cahoots

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: “Doctor, I may be tired, and a bit hungry, and annoyed with being in this room,” she sighed and then raised her head, giving a wane smile. “But I know it’s not your fault.” Donna pointed upwards, and shook her head. “I’m thinking the TARDIS and Martha are in cahoots.”
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	In Cahoots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basmathgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/gifts).



It wasn’t so much a closet or cupboard than a small room off the kitchen. That’s what Donna was telling herself as she sat on a small stool, staring at the door. Or more accurately, at the Doctor who was coaxing, stroking, and then outright grumbling at the TARDIS to let them out.

Instead, there seemed to be another lock that turned and Donna rubbed her hands over her face.

“Damn it,” she heard him mutter and then peaked through her fingers, watching him turn around. “Donna, I…”

“Not your fault.”

“Yes, but…”

“Doctor, I may be tired, and a bit hungry, and annoyed with being in this room,” she sighed and then raised her head, giving a wane smile. “But I know it’s not your fault.” Donna pointed upwards, and shook her head. “I’m thinking the TARDIS and Martha are in cahoots.”

A smile flirted across his lips and he walked toward her. Leaning against the wall, he raised an eyebrow. “Cahoots?”

“Collaborators.”

“In alliance?”

“Connivers.”

“Conspiring against us?”

She glanced up at him, tilting her head. “Or for us.”

“For us?”

She shrugged and then turned to look away.

Walking slowly closer, the Doctor swallowed thickly. “What do you mean, for us?”

“Nothing.” It came out quick and tight and she kept her eyes off of him.

“Donna,” his voice was light and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Running her fingers through her hair, she turned her head and smiled softly. “Yea?”

Pausing, he then sat across from her and leaned forward slightly. “Something you want to talk about?”

Her teeth sunk into her lower lip and she shook her head. “Not…really.”

Humming, the Doctor nodded. “Okay.” Sitting back, he scratched his nose and looked toward the door. “Though, you may be right, about Martha and the TARDIS.”  
“Oh?”

“Mmm yep.” His nose scrunched and he crossed his arms. “Y’see, I had a conversation with Martha earlier.”

Narrowing her eyes, Donna glared inquisitively at him. “You did?”

“Yup.”

“About?”

Waiting a beat, he turned his head to look at her full on. “Us.”

“Us?”

“Us.”

“What exactly did you discuss about….us?” Donna asked.

“Well, Martha asked about our travels and what we had been doing together. And I mentioned Kalvo Five.”

A silence went between them and Donna blinked, feeling her limbs go heavy. “Wh-why did you mention Kalvo Five?”

“Because it’s been on my mind for a while,” he murmured and leaned in closer. “And I’d like to revisit it.”

Taking a deep breath, Donna blinked slowly. “You do?”

“I do,” the Doctor smirked, and reached toward her hands. “But, only if you want to as well.”

Swallowing, Donna stared at him and then down at their entwined fingers. “I do.”

His fingers tightened around hers and he waited for her to look up. 

With a deep breath, she snapped her head up and then leaned forward, her lips on his. Her hand slipped from his and moved to his hair, her fingers digging. His arm slipped around her back, bringing her closer and onto his lap. 

A burst of light and laughter made them pull away quickly, and both turned toward the open door. 

“Wasn’t sure if this would work,” Martha chuckled, beaming at both of them. “But I’m glad I did.” Looking between them, she raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to close the door to give you privacy?” 

“Martha,” the Doctor have growled, staring at her. 

“That’s a yes then,” she giggled and quickly closed the door as an unknown object was thrown toward her.


End file.
